Multi-component coating, sealing casting and gluing materials which are cured by the mixing of reactive components thereof are well known and, in many cases, are superior to their one component equivalents. An example of a two component material is an `epoxy` adhesive, having base and hardener components. When these two components are mixed together, they react to form a high quality adhesive that may be superior in quality to an alternative one-component adhesive that hardens by drying and curing in the air. It will be appreciated that many other types of multi-component materials are also known.
A disadvantage of conventionally available multi-component materials is that each reactive component thereof is supplied in its own packaging, and that a user is thus required to mix the two reactive components according to predetermined proportions, as specified by the manufacturer. As a result, ready-to-use one component materials are often used in preference to superior multi-component alternatives, as it is far more convenient and quicker to use such material supplied in a dispenser, such as a tube having a nozzle, than to mix two or more separately supplied components that are required to be mixed in predetermined proportions and thereafter placed in a dispenser prior to use.
On a larger, industrial scale, spraying and dispensing equipment for multi-component curable material is known. Such equipment is, however, generally expensive and complex and, particularly on a small scale, is inconvenient to use.